


梦旅人

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Happy Birthday Suzaku, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 剧场版设定，复活后猎魔修的时间逆行之旅，一发完。惯用的打野时期遭遇事故设定，鲁路修被异常力量弹飞之后开始在时间线里一窜二窜三窜见到了不同时期的他对象。





	梦旅人

**Author's Note:**

> 算是今年份的雀诞贺文，雀哥生日快乐！

01

“你愈是接近那个世界，就愈是容易迷失其中。”

在他又一次踏足于遗迹、试图让意念上浮到再无神明管辖的残墟之间的时候，他的旅伴这样警告他。“我也没有更好的办法。”鲁路修这么回答，“如果你能说服我们这次的目标主动回到物质世界来，那就再好不过了。我可是连着几次在‘那边’栽过跟头，我大概比你更不情愿回到那里去探情况。”C.C.蹙起眉头盯着他瞧，半晌过后还是对他松了口。

“去吧。”她说，“希望你的运气不要太差。”

“掌握更高层次的力量之类的事又不是我的愿望。”鲁路修说，“我还以为你早该知道这点了呢——我不是那种意义上的野心家。”

“我所说的当然不是野心方面的问题。”魔女告诉他，“是你本身的存在方式还不够安定，鲁路修。在上升到某个高度的力量博弈中，你或许比你能设想到的更容易受到影响。”

不在于诱惑，而在于侵扰。曾经被C之世界所困的灵魂一度在其中被恶念所围袭，乃至得以掀动一场风暴，迄今也没彻底脱离那一类风险。然而他们此行的目标已寻到上行的路径，倘若他当真在那方地域中引爆点什么，造成的麻烦可能就不止是某一范围内的人类异常行为了。所以C.C.不会阻拦他，只会叮嘱他小心些。“我知道的。”鲁路修回答道，“我会尽可能把自己完整地带回来的。”

事实证明他的运气不算太好。他很快就被拖入了一场战斗，C.C.也没来得及把他从几成实质的风暴中给拽出来。他陷入涡旋深处，尝试击溃成为其“核”的那一点，在灵魂得以独立成型的神异地界上，时间和空间的跨度都会变得相当暧昧离奇。他以为自己在迷宫中徘徊了无比漫长的时间，又觉得连一个长夜都未过去。就在他寻找到那个已然失控的原点所在的具体方位时，他听见回声。

那是寄寓于灵魂之中的一道意念，以歪曲疯狂的方式成长作某种力量。打从他作为持印者而苏醒以来，见过的实例已经不算少了，可实际感受到将这种力量投注于C之世界中会引发怎样的混乱还是头一回。鲁路修尝试用一道命令去制住它，然而他未能迎来一个足够安定的结果。风暴的核心开始崩坏，反而掀起了比先前更为夸张的狂澜。他自身的不安定会在此时成为劣势，他在来得及弄清自己的处境之前就被卷入其中。他的意识被高高抛飞而起，如浮羽般轻捷地远去，他甚至来不及为自己多担忧片刻，便在浸入虚空的同时忘却了这点。

然后他看见无数斑斓残片，如同折射了阳光的破碎镜面，成群栖息在花圃中又受惊飞起的蝴蝶。它们拂过他凝聚起来的一丝意念，带给他更为真实的感触，让某个时空维度在他的观测下重组。回声还在敲响，一击一击如钝重钟鸣，余音震荡间却好似被悄然倒转了。

02

最开始是一个清晨。

最开始鲁路修以为自己不过是又在进行某种程度上的“观测”，因为这感觉与他过去借助印记的特殊能力窥探到某些不属于自己的记忆时的体验有几分相像。然而他所看见的场景过于真实，从墙壁上的挂钟到窗外展开的一抹晨曦，天边的云层正在被染上朦胧金辉。他仿佛被嵌套在了某个不属于自己的场景中，如踏入一方错位的舞台，不单能够体验，还能在举手投足间产生些实质性的影响。呼吸拂开的一缕扬尘，手指抚过窗帘时划出的浅浅皱褶，感觉如同置身于梦境，又远比纯粹由意念构筑的体验要凝实得多。但既然已有意念能够掀动风暴的地域存在，梦的真实性又该如何去界定呢？

“……不能再……”

鲁路修闻声而转过头去，确认自己是正置身于某个人的住所中。这里的空间不算逼仄，但陈设简单得令人诧异。有一个人正拖着脚步从门厅的方向走来，披风卷在手肘间，耳旁挂着通讯器。他看上去整宿未眠，且恐怕没能以多么和平且不太损耗精力的方式度过此前的时间。他的目光垂在近前，仿佛唯一需要看清的就是脚下的路。他的声音被压得很低，沉闷得仿佛还有一张面具没能被摘下。

“……是，我已经了解过情况了，我也认可这份提议。”他继续说，“暂时将Z-01Z0封存起来就行了。出现这种级别的火力冲突毕竟是小概率事件，往后也不见得需要我亲自出手，ZERO并不需要这种高战斗性能的座驾作为常用……”

依照他的行走路径，鲁路修猜他本来会直接栽倒到沙发坐垫里去，然而他在座位一侧刹住了脚步，似有所感地抬起头来。于是鲁路修对上了他的眼睛，里头没有过于剧烈的情绪起伏，也没能映着光。屋子的主人在那一刻沉默下去，如正在播放的影像被按下暂停键一般连动作都停止了变化。他在原地怔怔站了许久，才慢慢举起手来，将挂在耳际的装置给扯下了。

“ZERO大人？”被他摘下的通讯器里传出的问话声依稀可辨。男人单手握着那东西，指节收紧时叫人担心他会直接将它捏坏。他没无端暴力到那地步，只是低下头去，对着它轻轻回了话。

“……没事。”他说，“我大概是有点累了。”

他在稍加搪塞后很快挂断了通讯。屋子里恢复一片寂静，鲁路修没有主动说话，存在于此的某种过于压抑的氛围让人很难开口解释事情的来龙去脉。然而那个人也没有就此开口询问，事实上他太过于平静了，不像是忽然被闯入住所的人应当拥有的反应。哪怕闯入者拥有一张他熟悉无比的面孔，不管是惊喜还是惊吓都总该表现得更激动些。可他只是凝视着站在窗沿的不速之客，面上肌肉轻轻抽搐了两下，似乎想要拧作一个苦闷的笑又失败了。

“我有阵子没见到你了，还以为你不会再出现了呢。”然后他说，“这次是因为什么？”

“什么？”鲁路修困惑道。同处一室内的另一人无疑是枢木朱雀，担任ZERO的枢木朱雀，从着装到说话的口吻到露出的那张脸都不会叫人认错——着装。鲁路修忽然留意到了什么，一些细节上的差异，被那个人揽在手臂间的披风和他穿在身上的制服款式都不是自己新制成并留给他的那一套，即是说……朱雀的表情依然未变，还是一副兴致不高的模样。他绕过沙发座，顺手将披风挂在了靠背上，然后抬手在空中随意地一挥。

“让我去睡上一觉，或者开点没多大用的药权当是心理安慰。我又把烟戒掉了，你也犯不着突然冒出来叫我爱护自己的肺。我最近也没酗酒，大概吧。毕竟最近的空闲时间不算多。”他平淡道，“不就是这样的机制吗，让我别太放纵自己也别对自己太苛刻之类的，在某个时候忽然就冒出来说些我的脑子觉得某个人会说的话……我不知道。”

他顿住了话头，他低下头去，看上去疲惫又失落，拒人于千里又需要一个拥抱。他看上去不像是在出击中落败了，但他的神情间分毫不见胜利的喜悦。那种喜悦感向来离他很远，因他从不会以战斗为乐，因他总是会重复咽下相似的苦果。而这一个枢木朱雀注定是很难向人敞露心扉的，因可选之人寥寥无几，因他也不剩多少软弱的资格了。鲁路修看着他，不知道谁才是一个存在方式更为荒唐的影子。眼前的男人缓慢地扯起唇角，那歪曲表情依然不似一个微笑。

“都开始跟自己的幻觉对话了，我真是需要好好休息了吧。”他说。

“朱雀。”鲁路修喊道。

他望着相距不远的那个人，那是接下了面具、完成了使命并会因此而感到孤单的某个人，尚未迎来他的复生而独守在长夜的尽头。在理解了现状的同时，鲁路修也有些明白自己的处境了。这是对于昔日的短暂一瞥，且多半是真实铭刻在某段时间上的往事，至于他为何会被牵引至枢木朱雀身边，是出于他自身的愿望或是回应了冥冥中渴求着他的一道意念，也没有人能为他解答。他尝试着靠近对方一步，那个人却在他发出那声呼唤后隐约退缩了，眉头也紧蹙起来。

“别那么叫我。”朱雀说。他的声音因陡然拔高而出现了奇怪的变调，为此他不自在地咳嗽了一声。“不，就是，你……别那么叫我。别的知情者或许可以，娜娜莉可以。不要是你。别叫那个名字。”

“为什么？”鲁路修问。

“别让我误以为你还活着。”他回答道。

有一秒那个声音听上去痛苦而虚弱，尽管说话的人分明站得笔直，目光沉凝，就像为自己竖立起了一层坚硬的防备，一层裹紧自己的外壳。鲁路修怔怔望着他，以为自己只要再多踏前几步、真的到了他身前就会将那层防备给毁坏掉，只需要一点微不足道的触碰，一点叫他能够确认自己存在的证据。倘若自己这样做了，时空会被就此扰乱吗？奇迹在错误的时间出现又迅速幻灭会比不曾获得希望更为残忍吗？“……ZERO。”鲁路修说，又向前迈了一步，“你……”

他尚来不及斟酌这样做的利弊，只是想要捧住那个人的脸颊，像揩拭掉泪水一般抹去那黯淡神情，无论取代它的会是喜悦或愤怒——他伸出手去，指尖还未抵达他想要触碰的地方，便毫无征兆地探入虚空之中，继而连整个身形都一道向时空的间隙中跌落、如烟云般涣散了。

03

他的意识回归到浮游不定的斑斓碎屑中，不知过去了多久，他迎来了另一道光辉。

阳光很好，空气中飘浮着属于暑夏的潮湿而暖热的气味，若是能够忽略掉混杂而入的硝烟与血，想必会让亲历者的心情更舒畅些。鲁路修深吸了一口气，花了片刻去确认能够用于观测的感官都还在正常运作，并认出自己是在某台装甲骑的驾驶舱里，而且不是他自己曾驾驶过的任何一架机动装置。舱门是开着的，驾驶员不在原位上，鲁路修从应属于另一人的座位上站起来，探头向外望去。

他看见了战斗过后的残骸，被断裂并倒下的树木零散地分隔开，金属与枝叶的边缘都翻卷着焦枯痕迹。血腥汇聚在幸存者的附近，凝固在这台装甲骑的主武器上，它自身所受到的损伤却不大。实际拥有它的骑士站立在高大机械的足边，躬着身子似乎在检查底部的滑行装置。鲁路修一眼认出那个人的装扮，心头忽而涌起一阵热流。

“这是哪里？”他直接大声问道。

“许特根森林。”那个人答道，及时直起腰抬起头来看向他，“在这种时候不太适合过来旅游。”

这个答案应证了他之前的猜想，即他此时是在观测属于“过去”的某个节点。不列颠尼亚第九十九代皇帝即位之处便暴力而迅捷地清扫了诸多反抗势力，在本国之后是胆敢提出异议的海外领，其间不免遇上胶着战况。虽说他的前锋军在这一阶段不曾经历过败北，但也有一些耗时较长的麻烦战役足以给他留下深刻印象。鲁路修看了眼天色，又看了眼驾驶舱内部面板上显示的时间。若是他的记忆没有出错，这次的拉锯战就算还未结束也濒近尾声了。他重新探头出去，看向站在地面上的那个人。“你该睡上一觉。”他说。

仰头看来的零之骑士神情已经显得相当恍惚了，很难猜测他在连日的战事中能够阖眼的时间究竟有多么短暂。“真巧，我猜你真要在这附近的话肯定是会对我这么说的。”朱雀说。他的声音相当沙哑，听上去就该补充水分和足够的休息。他看上去没有受伤，完完整整，健健康康，只是太累了一些。他在感慨过后继续问话，语气听似相当迷茫：“你为什么会在这里？还是说我已经睡着了？”

“也许实际睡着的人是我。”鲁路修苦笑道。他又回头看了眼座舱内的面板，旋即平平挥出手去比出“安心”的意思。“不过你确实可以闭眼休息一阵。附近有亲卫军在集结，你稍微断线一会儿也不会有事的。”

朱雀模糊地应了一声。他站立着摇晃了一下，又及时撑在装甲骑的腿足处维持住了平衡。“最好是这样。”他说得平静而自然，“不然我该怎么提着这次的胜果回去见你呢，陛下。”

他的身后是扭曲的钢铁，染上猩红的断木，翻卷的草壤和砂石，还有死去的敌人。很久很久以前，有一个男孩会为了战争与不知名姓的死者而哀声哭泣，然后他走至这一步，背负着比足以压垮一个灵魂的数目更多的性命——而他只是仰头看着，在疲累到将要超过自身的界限时和缓了眼神，不再似奔走于死亡边缘的锋刃，像望着信仰所在之处和一个遥远的梦。

“鲁路修。”然后他说，“离我近一点儿。”

有一缕阳光落入他的眼睛，映出了明亮的翡翠色。被他呼唤了名字的一方轻声叹了气，踩着踏板下降至地面，差一步就要直接扑抱住他的身躯。那个拥抱没有真的发生，或说它在无征兆的飘游再度发生之前都还来不及完成，于是只有尘埃与汗水的气味，碰在肩头的手指尖端，稍稍覆压而下的一小点力道。对于游离在梦境边缘的人来说，它们还不至于完全将他惊出幻想的边界。

04

他的意识再度稳定下来时，壁钟指向午后，然而周围的场景布局不像是通常会在午后出现的那类。鲁路修不由得皱起眉，脚尖踢开了滚到他足边的一个空酒瓶。他低头辨认了一下标签，是高度数的白兰地，而这并不是唯一落在地上的瓶子。他抬头环视了一番周围的布置，应该是那类安排给军队高层的公馆或单独的寓所。他在回过头时听见一声闷响，是空了的酒杯砸落到地毯上。

对于睁眼就会发现自己在某个人附近这码事，鲁路修差不多开始习惯了，只不过眼前这番景象所体现的信息量与他认知中的枢木朱雀独自待着时惯有的生活作风稍稍有些偏差。“你真的会酗酒？”他开口问，虽说他比前次更为犹豫——他不确定贸然在这位圆桌骑士面前现出身来是不是明智的。他的犹疑也不过多持续了三秒，足够他将散落在地的长靴、棉袜、手套和外衣都收归眼内，然后他瞥见一件滑落在扶手椅边的上衣，金色的图纹从中裂开。幸好当事人还好端端穿着裤子，不然这种场景还挺尴尬的，就算他见过朱雀更多衣冠不整的样子，也不意味着他缺乏关于“这是个不打招呼就突然闯破对方没那么体面的时刻的特殊情况”这点的自知之明。

第七骑士闻声而发了下抖。他的上半身未着寸缕，单臂垂在座椅旁侧，鲁路修不知道他脱成这样是太过烦闷、太缺乏防备还是因酒精而发热过头。如果说这里是不列颠尼亚本土或欧洲战线的某处，他的日程应当不至于悠闲过头，稍微抽得出空来便交代给酒精这种做法多少还是会叫人惊讶的。鲁路修想就自制力的话题多说上两句，又觉得他所认得的那个人实在不会无缘无故地自我放纵。那么是突然的情绪崩溃所致，还是长期积攒下来的某些压力终于到达了临界值？

“——你。”朱雀说。

这一声打断了鲁路修的思路，让他将注意力转回到对方本身上。半身赤裸的男人面无表情地将栽倒在地的空酒杯踢开了，他站起身来，从座椅背后扯起蓝底金纹的长披风盖住肩头。他将眼睛眯起了一些，然后他就维持着这么一副古怪的打扮而摸向腰间。鲁路修看向他抬起的枪口，一时间不由得有些恍惚。

“你果然还是逃出来了吗，ZERO？”那年轻骑士咬牙切齿道，“该说真不愧是你吗，能绕过那么些守卫直接站到我面前来……还是说你直接命令他们为你开路就行了？真是卑鄙的男人啊。”

他说话间轻轻打着嗝，端枪的那只手也不太稳当。鲁路修摸了下自己的鼻子，低头仔细确认了一下自己身上的着装。在他自己看来还是他进入C之世界时的那套黑色主调的衣物，他怀疑了一秒这副打扮映在面前这位眼中是什么样。话说回来，单看第七骑士现在这状态，鲁路修有理由相信对方除了自己的脸之外什么都没留意。

“你还真是醉得可以。”鲁路修无奈道，“第一反应居然不是自己喝昏头了，看来醉了酒的人就这么喜欢自说自话。”

他看着那把枪，那东西对他来说已经算不上危险了。过去他会因这一样物件、这一个动作而感到恼怒，那是在死亡还能成为行之有效的威胁的时候，也是在他们还会因彼此的立场分异而感到被背叛的时候。现在他不感到气愤，他能平静地越过端不平稳的枪口去审视持枪的那个人，愤怒、苦闷和狼狈不堪都汇聚其身。那双绿眼睛里翻涌着潮浪，如暴风雨降临的海域般狂乱，那个人向外散发着尖锐的抗拒和攻击性，怒火没有燎着他，倒让他在某些时候冷得像冰。那种锋刃薄而硬，能够伤人，自身却也脆弱。

“你来找我做什么？”朱雀说，“我不觉得你会来请求我的谅解或者跪地求饶。”

“说不准呢。”鲁路修含糊地回答。他不确定自己的话真的能够被朱雀听进去，或许他舌尖滑落的音节敲打在对方耳中不过是些无意义而恼人的嗡鸣。他向前走了半步，眼见着指向自己的枪口又晃了一下，幅度比之前的抖动大得多。

“除非你被逼到走投无路。”朱雀说，“但如果你都能设法摆脱皇帝为你设下的桎梏，你就远远称不上是走投无路了。”

“真有意思。”鲁路修感到有趣地看着他，“我开始怀疑你到底有多清醒了。”

抛开先入为主认定这是ZERO的窜逃这件事不谈，第七骑士的逻辑确实能自圆其说。若非他的舌头明显不太利索，咬字也不够清楚，他的表现是否像个醉鬼就很值得斟酌了。可是酒精无疑对他产生了影响，从他在打颤的手腕和他时不时眯起的双眼上都可见到端倪。鲁路修靠近他时他的胳膊抖得更厉害，但他的手头还牢牢攥着那把枪，没有半点会让它脱手落下的倾向。

“站在那别动。”他说。

“我离你有半个房间远还是三步远，对你来说也没多大区别吧？”鲁路修举起手来，“离你近一点还更方便你制服我呢。”

但他知道这种理由对于已经神经紧绷的人来说不成立。酒精会叫人在一些方面变得迟钝，在另一些方面变得敏感而多疑。他正面对的人不是将他视为幽灵或思念的具现，就算说是梦魇恐怕也不算夸张。“别动。”他又踏前一步时，朱雀重复了一次，音调不自然地悬吊起来，“别再靠近了，我说你——”

——呯。

那一声枪响出现得太快，鲁路修连多犹豫一下的时间都没有。好歹把话说完再开枪啊，他在回过神时苦恼地想。子弹的力道击得他连退三步，好容易稳下重心才低头检视了一下中弹的部位。腹部偏上，从疼痛程度判断大概是断了一根肋骨，出血量并不夸张，从原本就是深色的外衣上看不出有多严重。他抬手捂住伤处时抽了口气，比他的心跳更响，比房间里此时所有的声音都更响。他不知道这是蓄意的还是一次不幸的事故，因为开枪的那人看起来真的没能将那东西握得很稳当，在过度紧张时手指痉挛一下都可能让它失去控制。

“——嘶……”

他微微躬下身，从手套尖端附着的粘稠痕迹判断自己应当是出血了，只是最为猛烈的疼痛也不过持续了片刻，随后断骨拼接与血肉挤压异物的感触便取而代之。他直起身时让弹头掉落到自己的掌心，上头的确还黏附着未干的血渍。“……虽然我已经不怎么介意受伤了，但这样来一遭还是挺疼的啊，朱雀。”鲁路修唉声叹气道。

他把那一小块变形的金属丢在地上，不太确定待到自己离开时上头的痕迹会不会像自己一般消失得无影无踪。相比于没有击中致命处、也不会持续太久的疼痛，更令他苦恼的是对方真的开了枪这一行为。虽说他预料到了自己的脸在这位圆桌骑士面前可能相当不受欢迎，但预想和接受毕竟还是两回事。“你可真是……唉。”在看了眼其它滚在地上的酒瓶后，鲁路修忍不住又叹了口气，“喝了酒就别拿热武器了，万一失手伤到自己了该怎么办？都到了这种时候还会叫人担心。再说了，你总是要上前线的吧，因为一些莫名其妙的理由受了伤也挺麻烦……”

他仍然不确定自己这番絮叨有多少字词能够清晰地进入对方耳中、并准确地被意识所理解，他将话说完时腰肋间几乎已经不痛了，想必衣物下的伤处也差不多愈合了。然而他抬起头时恰好看见那把本来被紧紧攥着的枪掉落在地，谢天谢地它没有自行走火。之前握着它的那个人瞪着双眼，踉跄一步后倒回了座椅当中，直到他急促呼吸间裹入了明显的抽泣声，鲁路修才惊觉他的眼眶中已经涌出了泪滴。

“……哎？”实际遭遇枪击的一方讶异地眨了下眼，“我又没怪你，就是有点被吓到了——哎、别哭啊……”

他再站到对方身前时没有遭到阻拦和恐吓，他低头去看瘫软在椅背中那个人，伸出手去想要揩拭掉淌过面颊的泪水。这样说不太对劲，但朱雀看上去吓坏了，程度甚至比被他伤到的人更为严重。鲁路修碰到他的脸，被他反抓住手腕，然后就这样收获了一个力道极大还伴随着放声嚎啕的拥抱。

酒精会燃烧，眼泪和血都带着温度，冰做的锋刃会融化也会碎。鲁路修尝试用另一条手臂搂住一头扎在他心口的人，他隐约明白了朱雀试图灌醉自己并在此时忽然哭泣的理由又好像没有。想要宣泄什么但无法承担其后果，想要怪罪并憎恨某个人但事到临头还会迟疑，想要干脆些遗忘这一切纷扰却被天降来客给阻断了。为了权位、自诩的正义与歪曲的理想而出卖了友人的男人，到头来不能跟任何人倾诉内心的矛盾，也失去了在他人面前软弱的资格。鲁路修听见他似乎在口齿不清地念叨着些什么，像是在对人道歉，像是在咒骂自己，像是在茫然于他们两人的出路。他们无法回到过去了，各自犯下的过错都无法被弥补，但也无法干脆些一刀两断，结果只会让人感到苦痛——为什么。

鲁路修想给他一个答案，反正这不过是一个浸泡在酒精里的、随着自己再度离开就会化为泡影的白日梦。无法改变任何事，恐怕也无法形成有效的慰藉，但也许能够在此时多传递出一丝温度。

于是短暂驻留的过客低下头去，让嘴唇轻柔地覆在对方蓬乱的头发间，用一个沉默的吻替代了注定不会被记得的言语。

05

再一次确定视角的观测发生在废墟中，天空被浓稠而不均匀的阴灰所覆，似乎很快就要降下一场骤雨。鲁路修从垮塌的墙壁留出的空缺处向外望去，街道上空荡荡的，交火发生在更为遥远的地方。没有惊慌逃窜的平民，只有瓦砾中呼救不得的死者。周围的破败光景让他隐隐然有了猜测，他应当是正站在某个殖民领的集住区里，而若是他对年代的估算正确，接下来他会遇见的就是……

“——喂——嗞……喂？枢木一等兵，听到请回话——”

传呼装置就掉在他脚边，已经碎了一半，不知是挨了爆炸还是遭遇了别的不幸。那破烂的机械物件伴着噪声吱吱呀呀地吵嚷着，每一下刺耳的电流声窜过都显得离它的寿命尽头更近了一步。鲁路修低头盯着它瞧，它的不远处是一个俯在砖石间一动不动的士兵。军队中的下等人，名誉不列颠尼亚人，编排在行伍中便是为了压在最危险的前沿，不会被表彰亦无需在意生死。鲁路修迈过那外壳已经破损零件都暴露在外的装置，在那个士兵的身边蹲下身。他受了伤，后背渗出长长一道血痕，这样的伤口如果处理不及时多半会感染，如果不及时止血就连感染都是较为乐观的下场了。

“——请回话并汇报……”

“作战区第八区东侧，从监测点向南数第三栋建筑物。”栽在废墟里的那个人忽然开了口，“没有其他生还者，请……”

通讯器在一阵杂音后彻底安静下来。原本像死了一般一动不动的士兵总算开始慢慢挪动手臂，按在地上推着自己翻了个身，改为侧卧之后露出了一半面容。他仿佛刚刚从短暂昏厥中清醒过来，这会儿喘气喘得厉害，就连用手指解开头盔下方的约束这么简单的动作都笨拙得没能一次成功。他边咳嗽边继续尝试，他那因通讯中的问话而强打起来的精神在又一次迅速衰弱下去。鲁路修默然伸出手指，替他完成了这次的开解动作，让他能够在暂时脱离了战火威胁的地段好好舒口气。他的面颊和棕色的头发间都沾着泥灰，他的额前渗着血，眼睛里空洞无光。这类人在战场上总是很常见，挣扎着不能死去，干脆点闭上眼睛反而会更轻松些。若是没有人记得他的名字，他和无数个无名的士兵也没有多大差别。

但鲁路修认得他，于是一个微不足道的卒子被赋予了特别的意义。他将双眼睁得更大，想要看清帮了自己一把的过客是谁。在他们不曾重逢的日子里，这张脸对于他来说应该已经变得陌生了许多，或许就连他自己都这样认为。这一个还被困在泥沼中的、过于年轻的枢木朱雀怔怔看着面前的过客，他的神情变得恍惚，像是自知无望的人在凝视死前所见的幻影。然后他笑了，道出口的也不是致谢。

“……唉呀。”他轻声说，“是……你吗，是……”

他没有确切地叫出一个名字，他的声音变弱了，唯有嘴唇在颤动着进行拼读。“你不会有事的。”鲁路修说。他知道这不是一句无用的安慰。

你不会有事因为我知道你还会活过那么多的战场，像遭了诅咒一般宁可在某处终止也无法成行。你会活下去直至真正与我重逢。鲁路修想这么说，话到喉头却堵塞住了。他想在他们两人的命运重新交织在一起之前，他眼前的这个人经历过多少次奇迹才坚持到了那一刻。倒在瓦砾间的年轻士兵微笑着，嘴唇因失血而显得苍白。鲁路修摸上他的脸颊，他便像获得了安宁一般缓缓闭上了眼睛。

“……没想到、我还会……惦记着……”

他的声音变得更低，能叫人听清的也只剩下几个破碎的字词。天际闪过一道惨白的光，将他的面孔在一瞬间映亮，随后滚过的隆隆雷鸣吞没了他余下的声音。鲁路修轻轻擦拭过他的额头，让他在再度昏睡过去时仍然噙着淡而平静的笑，仿佛这短暂一瞥叫所有未尽的纷争与附着于己身的痛楚都变得容易忍受了。

06

从未来而来的旅人走在一个黄昏中。

他的衣物破损处不知何时已经消失了，外观恢复如初，沾在指尖的尘土和血污也不见踪影。他走在一间和式居室外侧的木廊上，后院中落满了枯叶，添水的竹筒叩在石上发出脆响。一个着道服的幼小身影躺在地板边缘，膝腿垂在廊道外侧，半身侧卧在垫席上。他的呼吸平稳，半晌不曾动弹一下，以至于鲁路修在接近他时都下意识放轻了脚步，生怕将他给惊醒了。

在脚步声变得足够近时，那孩子还是睁开了眼睛。他支起手肘的动作在上半段的素白衣物间扯出几道皱褶，他抬起头，看向站在一旁的来客，神情迷茫似将醒未醒。“你是谁……？”他小声问。鲁路修坐到他身边，在垫席上挨近他，伸出手去揉了揉他睡得乱翘的头发。

“我暂时只是个过客罢了。”鲁路修说，“就当这是一场梦吧。”

被人揉了脑袋的男孩稍稍睁大眼睛。鲁路修摸着他的后颈，试图调动一点儿印记的力量将一道柔和安抚的意念注入他的精神。男孩的表情很快就变得恍惚而放松，小小地打了个哈欠。“真好啊，我有阵子没做过这样的梦了。”他喃喃道，“父亲已经死了，京都六族在防备我，唯一的友人也离开了。能做这样简单又温柔的梦也不错啊。”

孩童在梦境中会更缺乏防备一些，但即便是小小动用了一点作弊的手段，他会坦诚至此以及他所说出的内容还是让鲁路修有点惊讶。“很温柔吗？”

“嗯。”男孩仰起脸来，“感觉很像呢，我的朋友。”

“……是吗。”

“是这样啊。”他点了下脑袋，“这么说来，有点想念他了。”

他的视线慢慢垂落下去，投向飘满枯叶的池水。鲁路修一时无言，只能继续温柔抚摸着男孩的颈项，像是在尽力安抚受惊的幼兽。年纪尚小的枢木朱雀表现得比他想象中要平静，也可能是注入的抚慰所致，亦或是早就独自躲在某个角落哭了个够，然后努力地自己将眼泪给擦干了。“不过这也是没办法的吧。”男孩继续说，“毕竟是我这样的人，留不下自己想要的东西，说到底连自己真正想要什么都不清楚。”他的声音变得低而苦涩，脸上浮现出与他的年纪相称的困苦。有很多事是孩子没法自己想清的，其中一些或许耗上更久、等到他们都不再是孩子了的时候依然没法获得确切的答案。“但是对鲁路修来说，与我分别也好。像他那样坚强的人总是能够走到更远的地方去的。”男孩低声道，“往后他会做什么呢，可能会是些我不希望他去做的事，毕竟他……但也就是这样罢了。我们已经分开了，我也不能再看护着他了。”

他吸了下鼻子，眼睑也稍稍垂落下去。他的身体向另一人的方位缓缓倾斜，直至能够被人揽在怀中。鲁路修抱住他，让他倚靠在自己身上，听得他埋在自己的衣料间低微发声。“不过没关系。”男孩说，“如果注定无法再会的话，反正过些时间就会遗忘掉的吧。”

“……不。”鲁路修说。

听到否定回答的男孩肩膀抖动了一下，口中发出表示迷惑的单音。时间还没能将他打磨得尖锐而锋利，连他的疑问都显得不够有力。鲁路修让他枕在自己的胸口，让他能听见自己的心拍，然后低下头去，将一幅真实的愿景展现出来。

“你的记性很不错。”鲁路修说，“你会记得很多，一起做过的蠢事，无聊的暗号，一早立下但没有完成的约定。你会记得那么多，记得那么深、那么长久，为了你想保护的人。”他用手指梳理男孩耳鬓的头发，将更多柔软的思念注入到年轻稚嫩的灵魂里。一些他本人的记忆，一些模糊的幻影，像被阳光照耀般明亮。“为了你想去爱着的人。”来自未来的旅者轻声道，“你会爱他很多很多年，连你自己都会惊讶你为什么从未放弃过。”

“是吗。”男孩小声说。他闷在鲁路修胸口笑了一声，短促的气音迸出时隔衣烘得人有些发痒。“有点惊讶呢。我这样的人……也能做到啊。”

他的眼睑完全阖拢了。旅者小心地扶着他的身躯，让他慢慢倒卧在自己腿面上，很快就听到了属于香甜安眠之人的平稳呼吸声。他在睡梦中还保留着一小抹微笑，像是记起了别离之前的往事，像是拥有了更多对未来的念想。鲁路修对着那副稚嫩容颜看了很久，终于躬下身去，吻过那男孩舒开的眼尾与眉梢。

随后他也跟着闭拢双眼，让自己沉入更为无序的混沌之间。他的意识稍稍浮起，然后迅速向下沉坠而去，直至所有色彩明亮的碎片都如蝶群般翩飞散尽，留下一片凝实的黑暗。

07

“……听得见……”

有声音传来，离他很近又很远。他知道那个声音属于谁，他费劲地向那浮游不定的声源波动处探去自己的意识，耗费了好一阵才找回原本就属于自己的其它感官。他身上哪儿都不疼，只是像是灵魂被生生拽离过这具躯壳一般，再度回归现实需要一小段时间去适应。他试着挪动指尖，眨动眼睑，他意识到自己的手指正碰着冰凉的石地，而有人正从近旁俯视着他。他认出那张脸，将它与所听到的声音关联起来。在完成了这一步之后，他对外界的认识蓦然变得清晰了，仿佛从深水中浮起，从飘浮的云端归来，回到一个温暖的怀抱里。

“……能听见我说话吗？”那个人还在喊话，托在他头颈下方的手掌轻轻摇晃着，“喂——喂？鲁路修？你能——”

“我在。”鲁路修说，“好了，没事了。我醒了。”

他眨了下眼，意识到他还待在之前的遗迹内部。将他抱在膝头的男人也不知是什么时候赶来的，那件公众知名度颇高的披风款式改良过后悬在一侧的翡翠吊坠就垂在他眼前，晃过一抹明亮的绿色。鲁路修抬手捉住它，浅浅摩挲了两下后听得对方松了口气，遂进一步伸手搂住对方的脖子。

“你怎么过来了？”他在借力坐起身之后问。来人已经摘下了面具，那东西就摆放在不远处，没有丢失，又能够让人看清他的容貌。鲁路修没有撒手，就那么兜着他的脖子并眯起眼睛打量他，让他没法逃开视线给出语焉不详的回答。

“我正好在附近，听说你下落不明了就过来看看情况。”朱雀老老实实地答道，“你在风暴中迷失了将近半天，但你被找到的时候，C之世界有两道光在保护你。在那之后C.C.设法把你弄出来了，但也仅限于身体……我们不敢直接移动你，担心距离太远的话你的意识无法正常回归。”

“那个女人怎么想到向你求助了？”

“事实上，她没有。”朱雀说，“只是我恰好没能拨通你的电话，而当我联系上她的时候，她没有跟我撒谎。”

他的脸上写着一点儿担忧，一些不赞成，一部分混合在一块的后怕和庆幸。那副表情让鲁路修一时无言，用力深呼吸了一次才恢复了发声的能力。“只不过是半天而已，等我失踪半个月再来替我担心吧，而且你也不该就这么擅离职守——虽然我想这么说。”他扯了下嘴角，将朱雀的脖子搂得更紧，“过来。”

朱雀听话地将头倾向他。他们的嘴唇撞在一起时动作有些粗暴，后续的发展却温和得多。在脱离了漂泊不定的观测者视角之后，真正从人躯传递而来的温度还是显得凝实些。斑斓碎屑散去了，黑暗中上浮起事物的本貌，其结果不算好也不算坏。鲁路修将眼睛闭上一半，手指攀上对方的后背，按在宽大披风的里侧缓慢地来回蹭动，感到更多在细微处生效的知觉都在这一个吻之间逐渐变得鲜活起来。他们在昏暗的石室中静静依偎在一起，直至另一个声音随着一阵脚步由远及近：

“我好像听见了……”

她的步伐和话语都在这间石室的入口处戛然而止，改而响亮地咳嗽了一声。鲁路修松开胳膊回头瞪她，C.C.毫不抱歉地反瞪回来。“我希望你记得要跟我道谢而不是叫我这就出去。”她说。鲁路修叹了口气，站起身来照她的意愿做了。

但C.C.还是先一步退出了门口，她声称里头太暗而且空气不好，正常人都不会想在这地方待太久，劳驾二位有什么悄悄话想说可以回到附近镇上再说，检查一下没落下什么东西就赶紧出来。她的脚步声又变远了，自觉被打断了什么的鲁路修无奈摇头，检查起自己的衣着和理应随身携带的物件。没有被枪弹打至破损的痕迹，没有多余的血渍和土灰，仿佛先前所发生的一切都是游离在梦境边缘的一次幻想之旅。然而他知道不止是如此。

“打算跟我讲讲你之前的经历吗？”在他拍拍衣摆确认没有遗留问题时，朱雀冷不丁地在旁边开口询问。鲁路修抬起头，思考了片刻应该如何解释。我的意识飘荡回了过去而且似乎具象化出来暂时拥有了独立的形体，见到你很多次都被你认成幻觉或鬼魂还被你打了一枪，老实说那让我有点沮丧又有点把我吓到了，不过除此之外一切都好而且应该没有引起什么大麻烦。他要这么说的话听上去可能有点疯，但仔细想来，他们一起经历过的很多事已经足够疯了。所以问题不在于此，而在于他觉得现时理应究明的重心并不在自己身上。

“现在就不了，也许之后哪天我兴致来了再说。”他说，“在那之前，我想听你告诉我一些我所错过的故事。”

朱雀扬起眉毛，露出一丝疑惑。被他捡拾起来的面具好端端地躺在他臂弯里，为他所接受了，成为了他生命中不可分割的一部分。他们跨越了那么些孤独年岁、灰暗无望的日子、令人疲乏的猜忌与濒死的寂静而重逢了一次又一次，终于他们来到当下，并由一次特别的际遇而掀动了已然掩上往事的帘幕。“好。”在消除掉那抹疑惑神色之前，朱雀便低声答道，“如果这是你所需要的。”

那一刻他神情温柔似毫无防备，一如那个在暮色中对着远道而来的旅者舒开眉眼的孩童。他会记得他们共度的时光，他会将它们放在心底珍藏起来，保留很多很多年。及至他们踏出门扉去，漫步在满天星辰之下，胸腔被柔和呼应的海潮溢满，被留下的那些回忆与眷恋都没有淡化分毫。那个被独留在过去的孩子喃喃吐露出他的疑问，只被展现了一番愿景但也无法完全确信自己能做到那一切。而从过去归来的旅人伸出手去，让两人十指相扣紧密无间。

你做到了，鲁路修安静地想。而且我也一样。


End file.
